Popcorn and Star Wars
by Cpt. Sherlock McDoctor Pants
Summary: Clara and The Doctor going to see a film together at the cinema, only they arrive after the film starts so they go back to the TARDIS and end up eating popcorn and watching Star Wars together. one-shot. Whouffle/Elara/Clara x 11 Cover image credit goes to whomever the tag at the bottom of the image is. I didn't make it, but I hope they don't mind me using it.


**HEY GUYS FIRST STORY ON THIS ACCOUNT. I have another one, but I'm not going to tell you which one because it has to be a secret. This account is for any prompts I get on my Tumblr, ****captain-sherlock-mcdoctor-pants****, and stuff. Whether it be one-shots or multi-chap. By the way, if you're reading this and you're one of the ones who gave me a multi-chap fic prompt, one for megstiel and another for a sam/oc fic (y'all are two separate people by the way in case you got confused) I WILL get around to those at some point. I've started writing them on my iPod and it's going somewhat well. This one-shot is a little slow to start with, I guess? But I love it all the same.**

**This was a prompt from an anon (I know who it's from but I don't know if they want to be made known): ** Clara and The Doctor going to see a film together at the cinema, only they arrive after the film starts so they go back to the TARDIS and end up eating popcorn and watching Star Wars together :3

**Anyway, enough of my rambling, enjoy the Whouffle goodness!**

**Disclaimer: I'm earning no material gain from this. I don't own Doctor Who. If I did, I'd actually make my fanfiction ideas happen.**

"D'you know, I don't know why you want to go to a cinema," The Doctor mumbles. "I mean, I've got one in the TARDIS. Got all the good movies ever made too, y'know. I'm even in a few of them, too! Like, _Clom Guards 2: Return of the Starters_. It's really cool." He grins madly, as he always does when he was telling stories of his escapades. Sometimes, Clara thinks he reminds her of an old man telling war stories to his grandchildren, but the thought quickly vanishes as she remembers the look on his face when she told him that for the first time.

Smiling a small smile, Clara lets out a quiet sigh. "Because it's not the _same_. Sitting in that cinema of yours, which is far too big for only two people by the way, is just like sitting at home watching movies." She grabs his hand, pulling him to go outside. "Now _come on_! We're going to miss the start!"

The doors of the TARDIS open to reveal the outside of a movie theatre somewhere in America, 1977. The Doctor had picked there and then as Clara was so eager to watch Star Wars, and really, he hadn't taken her to America yet.

Upon inquiring about tickets, the rather nice lady in the ticket booth tells them that, "I'm very sorry, sir, but that movie started over an hour ago. I can sell you tickets to a later showing, if that'd be alright." Clara wasn't been listening to their conversation, she was too busy taking in all around her, but she was awoken from that as the Doctor puts his arm around her waist and drags her away to the TARDIS again.

"But what about Star Wars? Han Solo and the lightsabers and the _VVVWOOOMMMM-VVVWOOOMMMM_?" Clara asks, mimicking the noises and movements. The Doctor has to admit, he finds it adorable. He finds a lot of things about Clara adorable. And intriguing. There isn't much in the Universe that can spark as much interest in him as Clara does.

"Would you believe it? We missed the start," He answers. "I thought maybe you wouldn't mind if we just watched it in here?" He grabs onto her hand in that way he had started to do. The Doctor hadn't noticed when he'd begun it, but now he found it to be a habit he didn't want to break. He inspects her expression. She looks a little disappointed. And that look in her eyes made his hearts heavy. "We don't have to, if you'd prefer to…" He gestured to outside.

"No, it's fine. I suppose we could both do with a day in anyway." Clara sighs. It's not like it'd be that different, she thinks. There's a short silence between the two before Clara speaks up. "If you can make popcorn in the way that you know I like, then we'll stay in and watch Star Wars here."

"Or I could just go outside and buy some? We're still outside the movie theatre, y'know."

Clara rolls her eyes. "You're no fun. Fine. Go do that then."

The Doctor is gone no more than five minutes, but it doesn't stop Clara from finding the cinema room. It's not too big, but it's still got enough seats to sit a small army, which, for two people, Clara thinks, is far too many seats. She spends time going through all the movies the Doctor owns trying to find _A New Hope_, which is a bloody nightmare given the Doctor's system for keeping things in order is practically non-existent. She doesn't register when the Doctor is there, watching her search through shelf after shelf, blatantly checking her out. He doesn't tell her enough that she's pretty, or beautiful, or that she's got a nice butt. Actually, he's never told her that last one. But then, why would he? It's not like he's involved with her in _that way_. No romantic attachment at all. Nope, nu-uh. He doesn't want it to be like that again. It makes losing her, no matter what way, so much more painful. He doesn't want the angst that follows. But he can't help himself. The feelings he has towards Clara, his impossible girl, are developing and evolving at a rate faster than he expected.

He's called out of his thoughts by a Clara who finally realised that he was standing there, watching her, not helping at all. Luckily for him, she's already found the film by that stage. "Found it then?"

"Got my popcorn then?"

"_Our _popcorn, Clara." The Doctor retorts, frowning a little. "Let's just watch the movie."

After much fussing about trying to get the movie to play, gathering drinks and putting the popcorn into a large bowl, they settle down on one of the comfy sofas together. As the prologue scrolls across the screen, the Doctor turns to Clara. "I've never seen this movie before." He's lying, of course. Why wouldn't he have? He was the one who gave George Lucas the idea in the first place, no matter what anyone else says. But he finds that saying things like that makes Clara open up to him a bit more; it gives him a chance to see the inner fangirl in her as she gets excited, talking about these things, explaining them to him in a way that's both endearing and a little bit scary. It makes her feel like she's got one over on him. He loves it when she gets like that.

And it's about halfway through the movie when he's bored, throwing pieces of popcorn into the air to try and catch them in his mouth. So far, he was failing. One arm around Clara, and the other in the popcorn bowl, he feels her nudge him. The Doctor pauses in his actions and turns his head to look at her. There's a slight scowl on her face, and he can tell he's been distracting her from the movie. More than that, he's supposed to have been interested in the film, like it's the first time he's ever seen it.

"What's wrong? Don't you like it?" She asks, sounding disappointed.

The Doctor frowns, "No, I do, I just got a little bored."

Now it's Clara's turn to frown. But it doesn't last long, as a small look of realisation replaces it for a moment. "Well, I could show you what humans do in cinemas when they're bored. How does that sound?" She waits for his nod of approval, before sitting up on her knees on the sofa, trying to get to his height, because despite the fact that they're both sitting down, he's still taller than her. Her hand goes to the back of his neck and slowly, so slowly, looking into his eyes, touched her lips to his. The kiss is soft, gentle, and the Doctor doesn't know how to react at first. So he doesn't. He doesn't kiss her back, and then she's pulled away, her face giving away no expression. The Doctor sits there as Clara gages his reaction. He realises then that maybe he does want to be involved with her _that way_. Not slowly at all, he grabs Clara by the shoulders and brings her into another kiss, non-too-gently he might add, and suddenly it's months of the repression of his feelings towards her finally being shattered, releasing them all at once in a rush of passion.

His hands tangle in her hair, rest on the back of her neck, her shoulders, her waist, her breasts, her thighs, everywhere at once. For Clara, the kiss is so intense that she feels like she's floating in space with him. She doesn't pay attention to anything else. Nothing in the universe could take her away from this moment. But then it ends far too soon for their liking, but they need to breathe. They sit back from each other, hair messed up, breathing heavy.

"Well then."

"Exactly right, Clara. Well then indeed."

It's become an unspoken agreement between the two of them that Star Wars is definitely a brilliant movie, and often they sit down to watch it. Although neither of the two of them spend time doing just that anymore.

**Okay so I lied. I'm not happy with how it ended. Hopefully you enjoyed it?**

**Sorrrrry! **

**-cap. xx**


End file.
